


Blue Eyes

by TheAuthorWhoWrote



Series: Galaxies Together [6]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Pining, implied sex, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorWhoWrote/pseuds/TheAuthorWhoWrote
Summary: Even in her dreams, his eyes are the perfect shade of blue...
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Series: Galaxies Together [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014123
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place post season 6, pre season 7.

Around the fuzzy edges of her dreams, she realizes he's a good kisser.

He's a good everything, really. But then again, this is her dream, so why wouldn't he be good at everything?

She gasps against his mouth as his hands find their way into the waistband of her pants. She isn't used to this kind of contact. The young Togruta isn't used to any contact like this, really. 

His fingers are rough and calloused, but strong.  _ Good hands, even the metal one _ , she thinks, as his hands dip below the layers of fabric she wears.

She tries not to shiver when his fingers brush against her thighs, precariously close to that very spot that aches so much...

Her eyes open, half-lidded, and gaze into the opposing pair that look down at her with such… adoration that she doesn't know what to do with herself. Is that truly what love looks like? She doesn't know, but it is something that she finds that she likes. That she savors. He's looking at her like that. Not Padmé. Not Obi-Wan. Not anyone else.  _ Only her. _

_ Selfish. _

His eyes are such a lovely shade of blue, she notices.

The fairness of his skin is a sharp contrast to her own orange tanned tone. She digs her nails into his back and he gives a husky groan that makes her jut her hips against his waist, wrapping her long legs around him.

He chuckles at her desperation, and she knows that she has amused him somehow. That would be a first.

His laughter is melodic, and his breath comes in huffs against her left lek, "Impatient even in the bedroom, huh, Snips?"

"Shut up," she growls at him, her mind too muddled by arousal to think straight. She wants what she wants and what she wants his him. His laughter is cut off by a moan as she uses his legs to pull him closer to her, and she feels just how much she has affected him.

She smirks as he presses his lips to hers in a kiss that seems to say everything and not enough all at once. It is almost enough to soothe her fiery demeanor for the time being. She feels him press into her, slowly— so slowly, and she bites his shoulder in her impatience—

As soon as the moment happens, it is gone, because that is when Ahsoka wakes up.

She sits up, her bed clothes falling loosely off her slim shoulder, revealing her tanned skin. Skin that had once been touched by him, and now was left unmarrred, like nothing happened.

Because, in fact, nothing happened.

It disappoints Ahsoka more than she cares to admit.

She feels unsatiated, wound up, and she aches for the touch of another.

Ahsoka wants nothing more than to destroy her entire quarters because of it. She isn't supposed to want another person this badly. She isn't supposed to yearn to be with anyone. She is fine by herself, fine without anyone. She shouldn't want to be with this man, the man that has haunted her dreams for as long as she could remember. It is a sign of weakness, to want anyone this badly. To want anyone so badly that she feels as if she couldn't function if she can't have them.

And she _most_ _definitely_ can't have him.

Ahsoka groans slightly, closing her eyes and imagining the feel of his hands— or what she thinks his hands feel like. Her body feels all hot and sensitive, almost like she is coated in the heat of her saber. The striped lek Togruta falls back onto the bed, lets out a sigh as she does so, and covers her too-hot face with her hands. Hands that had roamed across his creamy skin just moments before in her dreamworld.

She hates herself, but this is a  _ whole _ other kind of low.

Ahsoka rolls over, hugging the pillow as if it were a living thing, and buries her face in it, muffling the one word that she speaks that night. The one word— the one name— that she can never allow anyone to hear leave her lips in such a wanton, longing fashion.

_ "Anakin." _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you’ve enjoyed! Thank you for reading :)


End file.
